Indominus rex
The Indominus rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World, and the titular main antagonist of the LEGO short LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape. She is a hostile and violent dinosaur created through bio-engineering with the genes of several creatures. The two I. rexes were a new attraction in the park Jurassic World, but were secretly meant to be a weapon for future wars and was created by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. However, the first I. rex killed and cannibalized its sibling, and then went on a rampage around the theme park. Destruction Indominus rex is a man-made hybrid dinosaur species. They were created with the genes of other species of theropod dinosaurs (which include Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor, and Tyrannosaurus), as well as modern animals such as the Cuttlefish, the Tree Dart Frog, and the Pit Viper Snake. It is known that the Indominus rexes were designed to be the most dominant of the dinosaurs in size and intelligence, and to be the most menacing of them all. At a cursory glance, they resemble a freakishly large, pale Velociraptor nublarensis, but closer inspection betrays their chimeric nature. Unlike a Velociraptor, their rugged, horned head proudly hailmarks to their Abelisaurus''heritage. ''I. rexes possess rows of jagged, gnarly teeth, and their mouth bleeds profusely, as a result of them cracking and growing in random directions. Fitting for dinosaurs born to scare visitors, their eyes are blood red. Their body is coated in osteoderms, making them bullet proof, though the first I. rex didn't try her luck against a rocket launcher. They also have long, muscular arms and grasping fingers with opposable thumbs, giving them an edge over fellow giant dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus rex, as the first I. rex slapped Rexy in the face, and if it was not for Blue's help, she would have ended the life of the elderly Tyrannosaurus. Personality Films The Indominus rex is a lethal fusion of agility, brawn, and an eerily high degree of intelligence, capable of formulating elaborate plans and even perhaps having a grasp of the theory of mind, as she was shown faking her escape by clawing her paddock, using her tracking chip as a decoy, and playing her opponents to her advantage, as she manipulated everyone into freeing her. Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct (the trailers of the film stated that she won't hesitate to kill anything that moves). The Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by sheer hatred and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs simply to kill Masrani who piloted a helicopter that was armed with a minigun, killing or severely maiming several Apatosauruses, using the Ankylosauruses to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister and diabolical nature was the result of both her unstable genetic make-up (which affect her mental state that led her having cannibalistic traits) and negative treatments that she had where she was isolated within her paddock from the rest of the dinosaurs instead of giving her actual life companion where her sole positive interaction was with the crane that brought her food in her said paddock. This, in turn, left her into a complete sociopathic killer. Even compared with other carnivores like the Big One who was merely attacking the protagonists due to seeing them as a threat for her kind, the I. rex was primarily motivated by a taste for revenge and an intense but somewhat justified sense of misanthropy, as she indeed attacked other dinosaurs for fun. She also appeared to hold a higher degree of hatred towards the human race, and would pick hurting humans over hurting dinosaurs whenever she could. Despite this, she was still intelligent and manipulative enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily as she did so by blackmailing them due to the fact that the raptors followed her out of fear), which is the only instance where she "stayed her hand". However, when Blue stood up to her and asserted that they would not kill Grady, she showed no compunction in injuring and killing her new pack. While the isolation has molded the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, the Indominus's own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: the Indominus has cannibalized her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such a heinous and objectionable act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or Tyrannosaurus rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. While inherited cannibalistic traits was bad, her negative treatments that she had later on eventually led to her became the monstrous, aggressive, and sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became: had she was treated in the more positive and better way, there is no way that she would nearly cause much destruction and deaths in Jurassic World. According to the film director, Colin Trevorrow, the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for 'humanity's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by the Mosasaurus. LEGO Versions Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family friendly manner, the Indominus's villainous personality is toned down, changed into being more comedic, sympathetic, and understanding, having the lonely side as well as manchild-like qualities. The Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's Velociraptors to turn against him was out of hatred and vengeance against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that the Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her paddock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, the Indominus''believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attack ACU soldiers unlike her movie counterpart who left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turn against Blue and her pack when they felt that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in the Mosasaurus's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. This is the story of the hybrid dinosaur killing-machine known as the 'Indominus rex' from the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, ''Jurassic World. Twenty years after the events of the original film, Dr. Henry Wu, Commander Vic Hoskins, and their research team, InGen, formed a new species by using the genes from other dinosaurs to spark more attention of their successful park Jurassic World in Isla Nublar, which resulted in the hatching of the Indominus rex. Of course, they originally wanted to have two Indominus rex, but after they hatched, the older one cannibalized her sibling before being placed in her enclosure. Background Creation InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. On May 21, 1997, he created Karacosis wutansis, a hybrid plant. On April 5, 2009, another hybrid was created. Years after opening, Jurassic World's success was lower in 2011 unlike the previous years of its operation. Simon Masrani attended a meeting on April 4, 2012, in which the board of his company unanimously desired a new attraction for Jurassic World to satisfy investors. After he had gotten out of the meeting, Simon emailed Dr. Henry Wu his approval to create a new species. Jurassic World Inspection After being displayed to Claire Dearing (the park's operation manager) by Simon Masrani (CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World), Masrani requests that he would like Owen Grady (a Velociraptor ''trainer and the main protagonist of the film) to inspect the ''Indominus to ensure the park's safety. Chasing Owen Owen and two of the staff arrive at the Indominus enclosure, only to find out that she has escaped by scaling the wall. However, it turns out that the Indominus has actually faked her escape and ambushed the three inside her enclosure, with Owen barely escaping. The two staff, however, were grabbed and eaten by the Indominus, who escaped her enclosure and is sent loose on the park. Ambushing the Soldiers Going against Owen's advice to take down the Indominus, Masrani sends in an ACU unit to stop the Indominus' rampage, but the hybrid used its camouflage ability to ambush the team, resulting the deaths of many of the men while the remaining ones fled. Attacking Zach and Gray Mitchell Realizing that this has gone out of hand, Claire shuts down the northern area of the park. Zach and Gray Mitchell, Claire's nephews were in a gyrosphere checking out a small herd of Ankylosaurus on the restricted area, but encountered the Indominus, who then kicks the gyrosphere right to the Ankylosauruses, causing them to panic and damaging the gyrosphere in the process. During the time, the Indominus manages to fight one Anklyosaurus''before turning it over on its armor and decapitating it. Afterwards, she proceeded to attack and break the gyrosphere after hearing Zach's phone vibrate on the glass surface of the gyrosphere, nearly killing Zach and Gray. However, the two escaped by running away from her and jumping off a waterfall to safety, leaving the ''Indominus to find new prey. As they search for the boys, Owen and Claire soon learn that the Indominus has killed several Apatosaurus without devouring them, realizing that she is killing for sport rather than for food. They enter the old visitors' center, only to be brought a fierce welcome arranged by the Indominus. Fortunately, the two manage to escape alive. Murdering Masrani Deciding now that the Indominus is too dangerous to be left alive, Masrani decides to take matters into his hands. He and a couple of InGen personnel pursue the Indominus in a helicopter, but the hybrid ruptured into the Jurassic World Aviary, releasing all the Dimophordons and Pteranodons in the enclosure and causing them to attack Masrani's helicopter and let it fall into the aviary, killing Masrani and the personnel in a brutal explosion. This action caused the visitors to be attacked by the pterosaurs on Main Street, as well as a few infantile dinosaurs to be taken as prey. This also resulted the death of Claire's personal assistant Zara Young, who was attacked by a Pteranodon on the Jurassic World Lagoon before the two are devoured by the Mosasaurus. Manipulating the Velociraptors Following Masrani's death, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of raptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his Velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. After this, the team opens fire on the Indominus, but the Velociraptors were still on her side, which resulted in the deaths of Hoskins, the InGen team, and the supposed death of one Raptor (Charlie) while the Indominus fled. Final Battle and Demise Following the deaths of Hoskins, Charlie, and the InGen team, the three remaining Velociraptors rekindle the relationship between themselves and Owen and help him fight the Indominus, realizing now that the hybrid was only using them for her own purposes and also responsible for Charlie's death (due to her being being blasted by a missile from a rocket launcher). Angry for being betrayed, the Indominus smacked Blue against a building column, only to be attacked by Delta and Echo. Unfortunately, the Indominus was too strong and managed to defeat the raptors by throwing Echo into a nearby restaurant's grill, which explodes, and incapacitates Delta by grabbing the raptor and throwing her offscreen (which has led to fan speculation that the latter survived). Knowing that Owen and the Raptors don't have the strength and power to overtake the Indominus, Claire releases a Tyrannosaurus rex (the same one from the original film named "Rexy") from her enclosure to even the odds against the Indominus. At first, Rexy has the upper hand against the I. rex, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. However, before she could kill her by ripping her neck open (similar to how she killed the Ankylosaurus), the surviving Raptor, Blue, arrives to aid Rexy, who then fights back against the Indominus, (to avenge the following deaths of her three fellow pack mate, Charlie, Echo and Delta), shoving her near the Jurassic World Lagoon. There, the Mosasaurus rises from the water and grabs the Indominus by the neck. Rexy, Blue, and the humans watch as the Mosasaurus drags the thrashing Indominus rex down to the depths of the lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus devours the hybrid. Future Despite the fact that the first Indominus rex is finally gone for good, her actions are what caused Jurassic World to be permanently shut down, as all of the surviving humans head onward to the mainland while the surviving dinosaurs are set free in the wild again following the Indominus rex's demise. With one of her creators, namely Dr. Wu, along with survived Hoskins's men escaped with some dinosaur embryos and data full of dinosaurs DNA that having promising potential for the warfare purposes (presumably along with the Indominus rex's genetic code), there's still a chance that the Indoraptor (a DNA relative of the Indominus rex which will appear in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) could start another incident that surpassed her records in Jurassic World, and possibly be more evil and deadlier. It is possible this new hybrid can be seen on the computer screen near Hoskins when he revealed his true color and reasons of the Indominus's creation. In either way, one thing was clear: Hoskins' intention of the creation of the Indominus rex was so he could use her (or at least a clone of her) for future wars alongside variations of dinosaur hybrids that yet to be created, rather than be an attraction. LEGO Jurassic World Game Though her story in LEGO Jurassic World remain same, there are some changes due to LEGO adaptation intended to more family friendly. As such, she never cannibalized her sibling as she was the sole hybrid to be created, and the Indominus's victims whom she killed in the original film survived the ordeal, either due to them simply flee in terror or rather knocked out off-screen and recovered later. Her actions in attacking ACU units and Apatosauruses even omitted as well. The I. rex was first seen to expresses her resentment over her isolation by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by making claw marks as the bait just like in the film. She then managed to escape by attempted to attacking Owen, Nick, and Ellis. She flung away Ellis over the wall before chasing Nick and Owen, where both managed to briefly distract her with a bunny and some meat. Though briefly distracted, the I. rex eventually chases Nick and Owen again, but unable to locate Owen whom covering himself with oil whilst Nick managed to escape. While wandering at the field, she stumbles upon Zach and Gray in their gyrosphere and attacking them, which the chase inevitably led them into a herd of Ankylosauruses. The ensuing chase resulting the collateral damage on Gray's gyrosphere by the time everyone arrived in the forest. One of the Ankylosaurus suddenly moves to attack the I. rex, in which the boys used this opportunity to defeat the hybrid. Overpowered by her enemies, she angrily destroyed Zach's gyrosphere, but lost both the brothers and the Ankylosaurus due to her tantrum. Afterwards, the I. rex regained her composure and resume the pursuit, unaware that the fight caused tracking device that previously implanted within her body accidentally put out (reason why the I. rex's tracking implant removed in this way in the game was due to her attack on ACU soldiers whom sent after her and her massacre on Apatosaurus herd are omitted. When tracking the brothers into the old visitor center (not long after they left), instead the boys, she encountered Claire and Owen in old visitor center. She then stalks on them, but unfortunately, lost them after they hiding inside the flowers. The I. rex later confronted by Masrani and a couple of ACU soldiers with a helicopter with a minigun when she stumbles upon Jurassic World Aviary. When they firing the minigun on her, she uses a nearby tree as the shield. By the time she did so however, some stray bullets caused the breach on Aviary, causing the fleeing Dimorphodons to hit the helicopter and causing it to crash. Whilst everyone onboard (including injuring Masrani) survived and escaped from Aviary through the door, the unimpressed I. rex leaves just as pterosaurs inside the Aviary escaped and invaded the park. With Masrani's incompetence in stopping the hybrid, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus, which Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of raptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his Velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. Here, unlike in the film, instead of through blackmailing, she persuaded the raptors through gestures (first, she pointed the ACU soldiers, then switch to gesture carrying a gun before ended it with crying gesture). The meaning of the gestures implied that to be explaining her backstory with made the raptors comfort her and outraged that the hybrid treated in the worse way than them. Another battle ensues, resulting many of the InGen team ended up injured and one of them nearly devoured by the Indominus whom help the raptor. But thanks to Owen and Barry's teamwork, they managed to save ACU soldiers and firing a pepper bomb on the Indominus whom tried to devour one of the soldiers, sneezed him out as the humans escaped. The raptors later attack the Medical Vehicle being used by Claire but are stopped by Gray, Zach, and Barry. Being overpowered, the raptors then resort to calling for help from the Indominus who was disoriented and separated due to the pepper bomb. When the Indominus approaching the raptors whom managed to surrounded Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach, she was shocked that the raptors changed their mind after Blue chooses to rekindle their relationship. Angered with this, she then fights the protagonist in full force, and even both summons a trail of earth-wave and sonic roar that both avoided by the raptors. Rexy, whom released by Claire entered the fight. In spite of everyone's teamwork, the Indominus is a formidable opponent, as she immediately send Charlie and Echo flying, but didn't realized that she was more closer and closer to Mosasaurus Lagoon. Dependent with the player, Blue can help Rexy to defeat the Indominus or only by herself to Mosasaurus Lagoon, which led the Mosasaurus to devour her. Within the belly of the beast, she discovered Zara and a number of Jurassic World employees also devoured due to chaos by the pteranodon swarm. Considering that she was lonely and didn't have much people to interact with, she decided to join them in playing cards. Powers and Abilities Indominus rexes were given the powers from each of genetic choices such as their high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, their size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage themselves, and powerful senses. * Superhuman Strength: The I. rexes can show their strength, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush gyrospheres with their powerful jaw strength, though the first I. rex did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. * Superhuman Speed: They were said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but they can run much faster outside of their cage. Not only do they possess great speed, but they also have amazing acrobatic skills, great gripping clawed hands, great counter balance to make quick turns, and are able to use their tails as a whip. * Enhanced Intelligence: Their intelligence are abnormally high as the first I. rex ever created made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. * Superhuman Endurance: The Indominus rex species' bodily tissues are substantially harder than regular dinosaurs that allowed them to take many attacks from their enemies such as guns, the Velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. They do not show too much pain as they can show off their high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or run long distances to chase their prey. The first Indominus''even took an attack from Ankylosaurus without much injuries. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, she screeched in pain as she got dragged into her watery death. * '''Camouflage': They have the special power of camouflage to be able to blend into their surroundings, which was very powerful to use against trackers. They were also given the tree dart frog DNA, which allowed them to suppress their heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Trivia * The Indominus rex is heavily inspired by The Lost World's portrayal of Carnotaurus in the novel, which has the ability to turn invisible and the unreleased Chaos Effect hybrid dinosaur toy Ultimasaurus. ** Also, circumstance that led to the Indominus's current sociopathic, traitorous, and violent personality can also compared with how the Velociraptor nublarensis in the same novel became ferocious carnivores: Raptors in Isla Sorna in the novel are said to be grew up without any parental figures to raise and teach them properly includes regarding love and companionships, and thus turned into vicious, feral predators that do not hesitate to attack their own kin and murder for sport. Like the raptors, the Indominus grew up without any true parental figures as she was merely isolated in her paddock that led her development into the sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became (Owen was concerned with this and even stated that the only positive interaction that she had was a crane that brought her some meals). * An early working name for Indominus rex was Diabolus rex. ** However, in the storyboard by David Lowery, it is also referred to as Malasaurus and Malusaurus. * It has been speculated by the fan base that the I. rex may have human DNA inscribed within its genetic code. This is largely due to her abnormally high intelligence and the fact that her rampage was motivated by rage and resentment towards her creators as well as having opposable thumbs similar with primates and hunting for sport. When Colin Trevorrow was questioned about this possibility in an interview, he made an ambiguous remark about that being revealed in the upcoming future. * In L.E.G.O. Jurassic World, the depiction of the I. rex's camouflage depicted working akin to cloaking deviceutilized by science-fiction characters such as Predators as opposed to camouflage ability in cuttlefish. The change was done for gameplay mechanic. ** Also, in the same adaptation, the Indominus has some sort of geokinesis attack where she can deliver a straight line of damaging rock pylons as long-range attack. Again, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and game-exclusive powers. * Many fans have compared the I. rex to Rudy (due to her freakishly white skin), the Vastatosaurus rexes (due to her brute strength and appearance) or the Muddy Bewilderbeast (due to how she made the protagonists' animal companions turn against them), the Albino Giganotosaurus from the 2008 Film Journey to the Center of the Earth (due to the color of her eyes and white skin), the Carnotaurus from Disney's DINOSAUR (because of the bony bumps seen on most of the I. rex's body, which is not entirely coincidental as Carnotaurus species' DNA was used for her DNA), the evolved T. rex from the 1998 version film The Lost World (due to the long arms) and Zilla AKA Godzilla from the 1998 Film (due to her body appearance, except she is not 20 stories high). * She is also comparable to the Screaming Death from Dragons: Defenders of Berk (''due to their white skin, red eyes and showing dominance over different kinds of animals, but the Raptors later betrayed the Indominus Rex, while the Whispering Deaths are technically the Screaming Death's siblings). * If you can look closely on the I. rex's neck, you can find out that she has what appeared to be multiple gills. This can make her part shark and able to breathe in the water. However, by the time she reached the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon, the ''I. rex could not possibly have survived; her neck would have been broken before she even reached the bottom of the lagoon due to the Mosasaurus's bite-force, and thus had no chance to utilize those gills. * As savage, vicious, and malevolent her personality is, her nature, and appearance, many people were disappointed with her appearance (which for them not hideous enough due to deemed too generic) upon her official design being revealed created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid Theropods that more appealing. * While the Indominus and the Big One share many things in common including a hatred of humans, having a great deal of problem-solving intelligence, killing mainly for sport and going as far as to kill a member of her own species (the Big One kills some members of her pack to show dominance while the Indominus''cannibalized her own sibling), the ''Indominus proved to be far more malicious than the latter. Whereas the Big One's motivation in her murder on humans is simply to preserve her existence as she perceived them as genuine threats, the Indominus seems to be fully aware of the death and destruction she causes, and in fact even takes pleasure in causing it. * Hoskins and Wu intended for her to be a weapon for the military along some of the planned hybrids that can be seen in his computers before Delta killed the former, but the Indominus rex never was. * The Indominus rex's teeth are constantly being replaced. This is the same trait that many theropods, sharks, and even snakes have, a fact which is obvious due to their DNA being integrated into hers. * Her death is very similar to the death of One-Eye from Speckles the Tarbosaurus (The Dino King in the US). * The roars of the Indominus were made from the vocalizations from many different animals such as walruses, whales, beluga whales, lions, pigs, monkeys (such as macaques), dolphins, and fennec foxesbecause the sound designers did not use sound effects that were similar to the Tyrannosaurus from the films to differentiate the Indominus from the famous theropod and wanted it to sound irritable to the viewers to make them dislike the hybrid (But nevertheless many people like her). * Thanks to the Indominus rex having the DNA of tree dart frog within her, it is possible that she can change her gender, though what her gender was before her death is unclear. * While the Indominus is portrayed as a hybrid dinosaur, she is technically not the first hybrid: the Velociraptors in the films shown lacked feathers and more reptile-like as result of gap within original raptor DNA extracted from their fossil remains and amber used for their creation filled with amphibians, whereas Dilophosauruses had spitting cobra and frilled lizard DNA integrated into gaps within original Dilophosaurus''DNA that gave them retractable frill and signature venom spit. Majority of the dinosaurs in the film also had frog DNA integrated into gap within original DNA used for their creations as well. ** However, the ''Indominus is still a true hybrid for having more genetic code used for her creation than other dinosaurs in the series. * Although she is the main antagonist, the Indominus is not actually evil as she only wanted to find her place on the food chain and, like Owen said, she is seeing things for the first time and her monstrous personality was the result of isolation and poor treatments that Claire and other Jurassic World staff done to her. However, the Indominus still did evil things that cemented her status as a villain, like killing a lot of people and dinosaurs (including her own sibling) for sport and manipulating the Raptors to kill the ACU soldiers; only to kill them later on when they tried to reason with her. ** Owen's statements about problems in the Indominus' treatments in her paddock that resulted in the hybrid becoming evil also brought up to Jurassic World segments of the L.E.G.O. Jurassic World''game and is taken in more serious manner: Here, she tried to protest her mistreatment by making an angry sad face from arranged bones from her previous meals before ultimately resort to instigate breakout when her demands seemingly ignored. Moreover, her portrayal in the game was more in sympathetic light as when she turned Owen's raptors against him and ACU soldiers, she told the raptors about her isolation (hinted by her crying gesture), resulting the raptors become outraged over this until realizing that avenging her mistreatment by violence is not best solution. * She paralleled Rexy in several ways: Both dinosaurs were created for a different purpose on Isla Nublar, Rexy to be an attraction, and the ''I. rex to be used for military operations. Like Rexy, the I. rex also attacked a duo of children in a vehicle and defeated a pack of Velociraptors, and even teamed up with the species in a way, although temporarily in the case of the I. rex. With these factors, if Rexy was raised the same way the I. rex was, she likely would have become a sociopathic killer just like the I. rex. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Villainess Category:Dinosaurs Category:Predators Category:Silent characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonist Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters